The Tower's Secret
It is finally time to find out the mystery of the Tower and what is the Golden Apple? Walktrough Tower Entrance There's a problem, you must gonna solved at least 75 puzzles to open the door of the tower. If you are short a few puzzles then visit Granny Riddleton's shack in the Plaza and try some unsolved puzzles. Or you can also talk to the citizens of the St. Mystere to find puzzles that you have been missing. If you solved a large number of puzzles tap on the door and enter the tower, The room is in a very heavy bad condition that floor falls out from under you, Luke and Layton automatically fall down into the basement. Tower Basement Before you are heading there upstairs you must gonna tap on the notebook on the right side of the screen, It seems that the note that you have founded around St. Myster ar from the notebook that you now founded. Move then futher into the stairs, before that you can foo too far, Bruno then stops you and questions your purpose in comming in to the tower. When you tell Bruno only that you where here to search for the msyetrious Golden Apple his whole demeanor changes. He says that the Golden Apple is on the top floor. Before heading to the top Bruno spills some secret about St. Mystere, all of the villagers are robots. This information solves both the "Tiny Cogs" mystery and the "Abductions" mystery. The Journal Entry "Climbing the Tower" also appears. Tower Floor 1 Then climb up into the tower and then tap on the gate on the left to get puzzle 94, You must gonna solve the puzzle to advance the game, after you have completed the puzzle Luke and Layton are talking about the stolen drawbridge crank, Layton provides an explanation and the "Crank" mystery is solved! Then head upstairs. Tower Floor 2 Tap now on the question mark to get puzzle 95, after you solved it, Layton the reveal the identity of Beatrice's other inn occupant. Then keep moving upstairs. Tower Floor 3 Talk then to Pavel, he is still lost but he hase time enough to give you puzzle 96 then head upstairs. Tower Floor 4 Tap then on the question mark to get puzzle 97, once you've solved the puzzle Layton than explains Simon's dissapearance and the origin of the msyeterious noises, The mysteries "Ramon" and "Rumbling Tower" are solved! keep heading then foreward. Tower Floor 5 If you talked to Martha she hase then a puzzle for you solve then puzzle 98 and then walk again foreward. Tower Floor 6 Tap then on the question mark to get puzzle 99, after that you solved the puzzle than Layton will explain to Luke that Lady Dahllia look exacly like Lady Violet and the "Lady Dahlia" mystery is solved! Then head trough the door with the question mark. Tower Floor 7 Tap on the green question mark to get the last puzzle of all chapters puzzle 100!! and the the last step of the tower is been prevailed. Spiral Staircase Grab then the hint coin at the tirth lamp for the left, then head upstairs. Once you have reached the top floor, the mists clear and you can see a verry charming little cottage, but who lives in the Tower? than chapter 9 hase comes to an end with this find-out. Tower Top Floor When you are tapping on the door of the cottage, the game will ask you to "Continue into the house," or "Return to the village to explore more." If you have only still have many of puzzle to solve you must gonna go to the village. And if you are ready to the last msytery of the game than select contineu and then a scene will be playing, afterwards then the "Noise" mystery is explained and subsequently solved. Ending Then Layton and Luke where entered the room and sees the mysterious girl, Layton seems that she's the treasure of August Reinhold, his own daughter. Then what happens is that Don Paolo raeturns with a strange machine and starts to attack the building, Luke where going off safe, but Layton and the mysterious girl that hase been identifiet at Flora must gonna seems to make an escape, Layton then created a strange escape item and evenly destroys the propellor of Don Paolo's machine. Everyone of the St. Mystere came togheter and Luke where been appeared also, What later hase been happened that Flora hugged Layton and she smiles, wich that Layton sees that Flora where al this time the golden apple only if she smiles. Then the movie will end and the real ending is at the Manor Foyer. Manor Foyer You will be seen at teh Manor Foyer, Layton then ask you to touch the spot on the Flora painting where the Golden Apple is hidding. Touch just below Flora's left shoulder (the shoulder on the right5 of the screen), then another cinema will be appeared where the last voice of Reinhold will be appeared, then later Flora come's with Layton and Luke and the whole citiziens in St. Mystere are saying farewell to Layton, Luke and Flora. Lady Dahlia seems to be happy that Flora is finally by a well cared person. Layton hase become the new father of Flora, and that make's the end of this game, but... at the end you will see a train that means that a new advanture is going to begin. The Journal Entries "The Real Golden Apple" and "The Fortune's Location" appear the next time you play Professor Layton from your completed save file. Congratulations!! you have finally solved eveything of the mystery's in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Bonus There are bonuses in the game, if you restard your game you must gonna select on Bonus on Professor Layton challanges to get the extra puzzles. * The Inventor's House unlocks when you have found all of the Gizmos. * The Art Decorator's House unlocks when you have found all the inn items and arranged Layton and Luke's rooms to their satisfaction. * The Art Lover's House unlocks when you have collected all the painting scraps and put the painting back together. * The Golden Apple's House unlocks when you have completed the game. * The Puzzle Master's House unlocks when you have solved all of the other puzzles in the game, including the bonus puzzles. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index